


December 11th: Christmas Revalations

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, ProfilersForChristmas2016, Prompt Fill, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Spencer didn't expect the gift left at his door, nor the expensive first edition book he had received. He definitely didn't expect the invitation to dinner, or who it was he was meeting. This Christmas was turning out to be more interesting than even he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



Spencer was staring at his computer trying to figure out how to fix a major plot hole in his next book. He hadn’t told anyone that he had been publishing books under the pseudonym of Albert Christie Doyle. He also hadn’t allowed his publisher to take his picture, and he wasn’t ready for a book tour. He had a website dedicated to his books, and some free short stories that he wrote in-between to keep his readers going till he finished the book he was on. But, this one was giving him problems.

He sighed as he looked through his meticulous notes on his outline, then went back a few chapters and realized exactly where he had gone wrong. His detective, Andrew Price, had taken a very wrong turn in the plot. He was going to have to do some heavy editing to get back on track. He was glad that Hotch had gotten them the next couple of weeks off, citing that no one had used their AL time in quite a while, and everyone needed the time off. He also knew the holidays were hard on Hotch the last couple of years. He was trying to make-up for Haley not being there for Jack, and Spencer could appreciate that he wanted the time with his son.

Spencer had spent the first week of his AL with his mother in Vegas. It had been a good visit, she had been lucid most of the days he was there. His father had showed up during one of the visits and Spencer left, not wanting to spend any time in his presence. He had gotten his mom a Christmas gift, but asked Dr. Norman not to give it to her till Christmas day. He left Vegas happy knowing his mother was doing well.

This second week he was spending alone, which he both liked and hated. He liked having the freedom to do what he wanted, and to work on his books, but there were days he wished someone was there with him, keeping him company. It was now two days before the actual holiday, which JJ had invited him over for. He was excited to spend some time with his godson.

Spencer was lost deep in thought when his doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone at all so he cautiously approached and peered through the peephole. When he saw no one there he lifted a brow and slowly opened his door till the chain caught. When all he saw was a package on the ground his frown deepened. Closing the door he undid the chain, then opened his door back up to pick-up the package. It had been delivered by USPS, so no signing needed. Stepping back inside his apartment, Spencer set the package aside. He was wary, especially after some of the cases they’d had over the years that included bombs being left in packages at victims doorways.

Spencer decided to leave it for the moment and went back to his writing. When he finally looked up, he noticed that it was hours later, and his stomach was growling. Sitting back, and stretching, he thought it might be a good idea to get out for a while. Standing up, he ignored the package for the time being, and grabbed his satchel and keys, then walked out to go find some food.

After a dinner of Korean Bibimbap, with a side of kimchi, and a Thai Coffee, Spencer stopped at his favorite bookstore and browsed, then grabbed pastries and a coffee from the little bakery down the street, and made his way home. He turned on the TV, flipping channels to BBC America he saw they were having a Doctor Who Christmas Special marathon, which also included the Children in Need Specials as well. He sipped his coffee and ate the fried peach cobbler pie he had picked up. After a bit, he stretched out on his couch and stared at the package. He didn’t want to open it, he wasn’t sure who would be sending him something and it worried him a little.

Waking up hours later to the beeping of his coffee pot going off, he slowly stood, and stretched out all the kinks from falling asleep on his couch. First thing his eyes landed on was the box. He grabbed it and held it. It had weight to it. He figured there was nothing untoward with it, or something would have happened by now. Setting it aside, Spencer went to his room, changed to something more comfortable, grabbed a cup of coffee, and the bear claw he bought the night before, and went back to his living room.

He set his food down and wiping his hands on a napkin, he gave into his curiosity. He told himself that it was okay, it was Christmas Eve, he was allowed to open something on Christmas Eve, wasn’t he?

Spencer pulled on the pull tab that let him get into the box. When he got it open he sat back and stared at it for an inordinately long time. A hardcover first edition of Dune published by Chilton Books in 1965 in absolute perfect condition. The dustjacket had no tears, no discoloration. It was signed by Herbert later in 1965. Though first editions of Dune were all over the Internet, some going for as much as ten thousand dollars, those were special first printings, which there were only one hundred of them and each was signed and numbered. This was the first official consumer published edition, and in the condition it was in was worth approximately fifteen hundred or more. Spencer lifted the book out of the box and saw the certificate of authenticity, as well as, a personalized bookplate with his name engraved on it with the serial number of the authentication.

He was stunned. No one knew he had been trying to find a pristine version of the book. He was sure he had never mentioned it to JJ or Morgan, neither of which would get him something this expensive. Rossi might, but he doubted he would put in the effort. As much he liked Dave, he knew the man wouldn’t take the time to look for something like this for Spencer. He didn’t doubt that Dave was a generous man, he had seen that for himself, but this was personal. Dune was one of the first books he had read on his own without his mother. It was special to him. He knew for sure that Garcia would never get him something like this. That left Hotch. Spencer almost laughed out loud at that one. He knew Hotch would never in a million years know that he was looking for something like this. Spencer thought that it might have been a gift from someone else, someone outside the Bureau, he just wasn’t sure who it could be.

He set the book aside along with the bookplate, which was platinum when he looked at it further. He inserted the authenticity certificate inside the book and noticed at the bottom an envelope. He pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was a type written letter.

“Well, whoever you are, you know me well. Probably knew that I’d figure you out with your handwriting, huh?” He shook his head and smiled despite all the secrecy. He opened the letter and leaned back on his couch to read.

 

Spencer,

I’m fairly sure by now that, that big brain of yours is trying to work out who sent you this present. I do hope you like it. I enjoyed searching for it and making sure I got it right.

I’m inviting you to dinner, day after Christmas at La Cheve, 8:30 p.m. It is up to you whether you’d like to join me. No pressure. I know you are probably just a little freaked out, and frankly, I would be too. If you decide not to come, I would understand, but know that everything I did was because I care about you and I wanted to do something special for you.

If you do decide to come all your questions will be answered.

Sincerely yours,

Your Secret Santa.

 

Spencer read the note over several times and his curiosity was definitely peaked. He didn’t know what he was going to do, not yet anyway. He set everything aside, then decided to work on his book to put the mysterious stranger out of his mind.

* * *

Spencer hadn’t decided he was going to show up to the restaurant till the last minute. He put on one of his nicer suits, forgoing a tie, but adding the waistcoat. He left the satchel at home and only had his wallet and keys with him. But, he was still really nervous, which was why he had his gun in a back holster, and his credentials with him as well. This was either someone he knew very well, or some kind of crazy stalker that had somehow gotten into his apartment.

He had taken a cab to the restaurant, he didn’t want the distraction of driving. When he stepped out, he straightened himself out before turning and paying the cab driver. When the cab drove off, he turned to look at the restaurant and sighed. He didn’t have much choice now, so he entered and walked up to the hostess.

“Hi. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid and I’m supposed to be meeting someone here at 8:30.”

“Yes, Dr. Reid, you are expected. Your party is already here, follow me.” The pretty hostess turned on her heels and started to walk through the restaurant. When they got to a smaller dining room with only three two person tables in it, and Spencer saw Hotch at one of the tables. His heart started to race and his stomach flipped just a bit.

“Here you are, can I get you something to drink?”

“I ah, I just...water, and some coffee please.” Spencer turned after the hostess left to see Hotch looking at him, smiling.

Spencer swallowed hard as he took those final steps and sat at the table.

“Hotch, this is very unexpected.” Spencer put his hands in his lap, not knowing what to do with them. The soft chuckle and the smile coming from his boss had Spencer sucking in his breath.

“I’m sorry for all the subterfuge, Reid. How was your Christmas?”

“It was nice. Had fun with Henry, JJ, and Will. And you are avoiding.”

Hotch picked up his water and sipped it to clear his throat.

“I am. I want to be honest with you, but I have to admit that I’m a little nervous.”

“You? Nervous? Mr. Alpha male Unit Chief who I’ve seen intimidate some of the worst suspects, are nervous?”

“Yes, well that’s work and I’m usually on my guard. This is different.” Hotch was about to say more when Spencer’s coffee and water were served as well as an appetizer. A beautiful crudo of Tuna with some fresh segments of clementines, a little chili oil and basil. Spencer took a bite and almost groaned at the taste.

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

“I thought you might like it.” Hotch smiled that dimple popping smile and Spencer thought he was going to melt in a puddle if it happened again. Hotch so rarely smiled these days, and for one to be directed at him, Spencer knew something was up.

“Hotch...why all this?”

Hotch put his fork down and leaned forward just a little.

“Reid, when we were coming back from Hardwick, and our conversation in the car?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t mean Haley.”

Spencer stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth. He had to put said fork down to pick up his water to take a drink to clear his suddenly dry throat.

“Oh.”

“I wasn’t in a good place Spencer, then everything that happened after. I just, I put aside what I wanted to help Jack. Now, well, I want more, and I didn’t know how to tell you what I was feeling. But, I will understand if you don’t want anything with me.” Hotch furrowed his brow and took a sip of water.

“I admit I’m surprised. I didn’t know you liked men, and my feelings towards you were my own. I have to be honest, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” Spencer couldn’t help the blush that creeped up on his face. “But, how did you know about the book?”

Hotch put his fork down again and was about to answer when the waitress came by to take their orders. When she left, he turned those dark, intense eyes on Spencer.

“It was when you called me that night and I came to help.”

Spencer swallowed the bite that was in his mouth. He didn’t need more explanation. It was something unspoken between them. It wasn’t that Spencer didn’t want to talk about it, but those days were painful and he’d rather they were left behind him.

“You were sleeping and I cleaned up a little and saw the search request you had filled out and set on your entryway table. It was something always in the back of my mind. I took the opportunity, finally, and figured it was a good way to begin this conversation, and I wanted to get you something special, for helping me when I needed it.”

“Hotch…” A hand covered his, forcing him to look at Hotch.

“Aaron, Spencer. If this is something you want as much as I do, then it’s Aaron.”

“Aaron.” Spencer smiled and tentatively twined his fingers with his Aaron’s. “I knew how hard it was for you, so any help I could give I was glad to do it.”

Their conversation was put on hold as their food came and they ate in companionable silence. Spencer knew if they went through with this, they would have to be careful, but he was more than willing to take the risk. He needed to know that Aaron was as well. When they were done, light conversation, coffee, and a shared dessert, Spencer couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Can I take you home, Spencer?”

“Yes.” He watched as Aaron paid the check, then signed the receipt, stood, and held his hand out for Spencer to take. He knew in that moment that this was the big question and if he took Aaron’s hand, then it meant he wanted a chance at a relationship. If he didn’t, they’d both hurt for a short-time, but get on with their lives, still alone. Making the decision Spencer took Aaron’s hand and stood. They were so close, it was almost reminiscent of that night in the graveyard. He hadn’t wanted to leave the shelter of Aaron’s arms then, but now they were both stronger people, and Spencer knew that it would be better.

Aaron nodded in understanding and the two of them walked out of the restaurant, happiness radiating from them both. It didn’t take long for Aaron to drive them to Spencer’s apartment and when he parked, Spencer looked over.

“Would you...would you like to come up for coffee?”

Spencer could see that Aaron was contemplating for a moment.

“For coffee, and maybe talking some more?”

“Okay.” Spencer exited the car with Aaron trailing behind him. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, but he was. When they entered his apartment, Aaron gently grabbed his hand, not letting him get too far away.

“Aaron?” Spencer asked as he was backed up against the wall.

“Just want to get something out of the way.” Aaron reached out with one hand and cupped the back of his head, the other settled around his waist. Aaron’s hand slid to his back, then hesitated a moment as he felt the gun. He pulled back to look Spencer in the eye. Spencer shrugged, then a smirk formed on his lips. Shaking his head, Aaron then leaned in pressed his lips against the younger man’s. Spencer was caught off guard at first, and his mouth dropped open in surprise, which gave Aaron the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Spencer’s brain almost short-circuited with the kiss. Gentle and erotic all at the same time. Aaron tipped his head to the side and deepened the kiss as the fingers on his waist dug in slightly, and Aaron was leaning against him. Spencer was surprised by the hardness he felt through Aaron’s slacks as he was pressed against his thigh. The maddening kiss went on for several minutes, neither one of them willing to break away. Finally, Aaron pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“Jesus,” Aaron said breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Spencer agreed. He almost protested when Aaron broke away fully. His cheek was cupped and the smile told Spencer that Aaron was feeling just as overwhelmed.

“So, coffee and talk?”

Spencer smiled and nodded.

“Coffee and talk,” He agreed.

“Because if we don’t I know we’ll rush this, and as much as I want to pull you into your bedroom and finally do what I’ve wanted over the last two years, I want to do this right Spencer. I want us both to be sure before sex enters this relationship.”

“So this is a relationship,” Spencer swallowed the groan as his eyes wandered down Aaron’s body.

“Yes, at least the beginning.”

Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around Aaron and held him close.

“Then this is the best Christmas present ever.” Spencer took a moment before breaking away to go make coffee. Happiness radiated through him as he realized he was getting his biggest wish ever. A chance at happiness with Aaron Hotchner. By the time coffee was done, and he was walking to the couch where Aaron was, he knew this was the beginning of something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The day before Christmas, Spencer opens his front door to find that a gift has been left for him. He worries about it and decides not to open it but in the end curiosity wins out. He opens it to find a rare first edition book that he'd been wanting for a long time. No one knew that. He'd never told anyone. Inside the book is a metal bookplate with the year and such and that it comes from the heart. There is also a invite to a dinner that was printed on a computer for the day after Christmas. 
> 
> Up to the author who the book is from and if it's a friendship thing or a love thing.  
> ***********
> 
> Bibimbap is a wonderful Korean rice dish. A bowl of slightly crispy rice with pickled, or lightly cooked vegetables are set on the top of the rice, then in the center is grilled marinated steak or chicken. To top is off is a fried egg and Gouchujang sauce. It's very hearty and very delicious.
> 
> Kimchi is pickled and fermented vegetables, mostly cabbage and heavy on the fish sauce and vinegar with a hint of chilies. It is definitely an acquired taste, but it can be really delicious in many Asian food.


End file.
